As information technology continues to progress, there is a growing need for mass data storage. For example, data centers with mass data storage capacity are used for cloud storage. To meet these ever growing demands, data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) continue to grow more powerful and consume more energy.
However, powerful data storage devices can cause high energy consumption as well as overheating issues in a computing system. One common practice to solve these problems is to reduce the HDD spinning speed when the disks are not busy. Another reason to spin-down the HDDs is to prolong the longevity of HDDs by reducing thermal stress caused by excessive heat.